


Mistletoe and Wine

by NightlightStories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Drinking, M/M, Morning Sex, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Sleeping Together, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlightStories/pseuds/NightlightStories
Summary: Dean does some last minute christmas shopping and runs into handsome and very nice shop owner Castiel. What will happen next? Will Dean not only find a gift for Sam's girlfriend Jessica but also find himself a boyfriend in the process?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Mistletoe and Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [datlenschen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/datlenschen/gifts).



> Hello :)  
> This is my christmas fic for 2020. I like these two guys together in the show very much and I wrote this kind of as a christmas present for my lovely friend Lena (@datlenschen). She encouraged me to write more this year and to start watching Supernatural, so there you go.  
> I hope you all like it :)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was rushing through the masses in the shopping centre.

He left all of his Christmas shopping to the last minute just like he did every damn year but this year it was especially bad. For the first time ever Jessica, his brothers lovely girlfriend, was spending Christmas with them. Sam had told him in confidence that she had bought everyone a present which is why he felt the need to buy one for her in return as well. It was only polite really. And Dean was a polite guy at heart despite what everyone thought when they first met him.

  


He had bought Sam’s present and even managed to find something other than a bottle of fine whiskey for Bobby this year but Jessica’s present had him stumped. He had had a lot of girlfriends in the past but none of them had ever stayed around for long enough that he had to think about giving them a present for the holidays. He also didn’t really know anything about what kinds of things women liked. One could never go wrong with jewellery or perfume but those were presents more suited for a boyfriend to give, Dean thought.

This was why he was at the shopping centre on Christmas eve, hunting for something small but thoughtful that she might actually like.

  


The crowd felt almost suffocating and some children were playing an especially grating rendition of  _Last Christmas_ which made Dean go into the next best shop just to get out of the hustle and bustle for a second. He caught his breath for a moment. He had always hated crowds ever since he lost his mum at a shopping centre just like this one when he had still been very little.

After a short moment he started looking around and noticed he had gone into a small store filled with pottery and other handcrafted items.

He was curious now. He had never seen a shop like this in any shopping centre. The stores were usually so corporate and never looked this cosy or inviting. Especially during the holidays they were all filled with fake decorations and way too many fairy lights and glitter. It felt fake and didn’t represent the cheer of Christmas for Dean.

  


Christmas for him wasn’t about the decorations, although he liked having a small Christmas tree with ornaments in all colours, but about family. Their mum had died when they were very young and their father had never been there for Christmas. Dean only remembered very little about the Christmases with his mother which sometimes made him sad in the past but ever since their dad died four years ago, Dean and Sam always celebrated the holidays. It had taken a while but they had formed their own traditions and now Dean loved Christmas more than ever. At least the non-corporate aspects. Those he hated with a passion.

  


This shop however, felt just right. Dean wandered around for a bit and looked at all the things on display. He loved the little Christmas tree and house shaped lights and the beautiful glass ornaments hanging from a real Christmas tree in the corner of the shop. They also sold vases and regular pottery items such as bowls and teapots.

Dean usually wasn’t one to admire delicate objects like this, but even he could see that they all had a particularly unique quality to them.

  


Suddenly he was ripped from his thoughts when a man approached him and said “Can I help you with anything?”

He smiled a soft smile and his incredibly blue eyes reflected the fairy lights on the Christmas tree. He also had on a dirty apron which had stains of colour and clay all over it. It was safe to assume that this was not only the shop keeper but also the maker of all this pottery. As Dean looked further up he saw that the man was also wearing a Santa hat, which made him infinitely more adorable if that was possible.

He must have been checking him out pretty openly because the man’s lips turned into an amused smile and he raised one of his eyebrows and coughed slightly.

“Oh sorry” Dean finally said, scratching the back of his head and avoiding making eye contact.

“Maybe. I’m searching for a present for my brother’s girlfriend” he explained.

Jessica would probably appreciate if he got her one of these things. Sam always said that she loved handcrafted anything.

“Uh, interesting. Let’s see” the man began and started looking around, going from shelf to shelf.

“You have a lovely shop, by the way” Dean said as he felt awkward in the ongoing silence between them.

“Thank you” the man said and held out a small angel painted only in white and golden tones. “Something like this, maybe?” he asked and Dean considered it for a moment. “Yeah maybe” he said. It was really pretty but maybe not ideal for Jess. Also, Dean hoped to drag this out as long as possible. The stress had vanished the second he went into this shop and the shop keeper was adorable and very handsome. Dean wanted to spent more time with him and what better way than to pretend to be indecisive.

The guy continued walking through the store, occasionally pointing out something to Dean. Even though Dean almost felt unreasonable with how much of the guys time he was taking up the other’s smile and politeness never wavered. He finally pointed out a lovely incense holder and asked “Would she like this?” Dean smiled and said “Yes, she and my brother are a bit like hippies. I’ll take it, it looks great.”

“I’ll have you know, incense is great for concentration and relaxing. Not just for ‘hippies’” the store clerk said and formed air quotes when he said hippies.

Dean laughed. “I’m sure it is” he said teasingly. The man in fort of him blushed and turned around to wrap the present. Dean followed him to the till and watched him wrap the gift with delicate motions.

“What’s you name?” he asked because he wanted to finally be able to put a name to this enigmatic man.

“Castiel”, the other mumbled so that Dean had a hard time understanding what he was saying. He smiled and said “Nice to meet you, Castiel. I’m Dean.”

Castiel looked up from what he was doing and said “Nice to meet you, too.” After that he continued, and was now putting a bow on top of the present. Dean was debating whether or not it would be okay to ask for his number. It was hard to tell whether Castiel was interested in him too or if he was just really nice to everyone because it helped the sales.

So he just paid and decided to leave it. He would have liked to get to know him better but there were so many unknown variables that he didn’t want to put himself out there just to be shut down a day before Christmas.

  


He left the shop with a last smile at Castiel and returned to the hustle and bustle of the shopping centre that had been kept out by the glass door of Castiel’s shop.

  


The next day they were all sitting around the tree and Dean was recounting his experience, Castiel and all to everyone who had joined them for Christmas dinner. Dean had cooked a roast dinner and even had made some mulled wine from scratch to go with it. Now they were all exchanging gifts and Jess unwrapped his present. She loved it so Dean was glad to have found the shop.

He had however been thinking about Castiel all throughout yesterday and this morning so he couldn’t help himself but talk about him more than the process of choosing Jessica’s gift.

“Someone’s got a bit of a crush I think” Sam teased him laughing which made Jo laugh at him as well. Jess, bless her, tried to deter them but there was no use.

“Did ya at least get his number kid?” Bobby asked making Dean groan “No. I didn’t. He’s probably not even interested.”

“I’m sure he is. Whoever managed to bear with you for that long has to be interested” Sam said.

“Shut up” Dean said and hid his face in his hands.

“You could go to his store again after the holidays and ask him then” Jess said trying to be helpful. But Dean felt that that would feel a little to close for comfort to stalking the poor guy so he dismissed the idea.

The evening continued with good conversations and some more mulled wine. Everyone was already kind of tipsy when they decided they needed some more alcohol.

“I think you should buy some more wine, Dean” Ellen said and after a bit of grumbling that he was being treated unfairly, he went outside. He took the old bike out of the shed and tried to make the light work. That thing had definitely seen better days, he thought when he was finally up and started riding to the nearest petrol station.

It wasn’t too cold thankfully and not after long he went into the station and was announced with a ding. The cashier looked up for a second and then continued to tap on his phone looking very bored. Dean turned right towards the small selection of wine and looked at some of their labels. The door announced another customer. He didn’t know anything about the quality of wines so he always chose the one with the funniest name or best looking label depending on his mood. He quickly decided on a red and on a white wine and last minute decided to get some chocolates as well.

He looked towards the sweets section and saw someone standing there who looked eerily familiar. Dean looked at the other man more closely and went up to him so he could see his face as well when the man turned to go.

When Dean saw his face and their eyes met he thought “No wonder he looked familiar.”

Standing in front of him was the guy he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about. It must have been fate that brought them together again because what were the chances?

“Hey, Cas” he said and Castiel blushed but greeted him as well. “What are you doing here on Christmas day?” Dean asked him and Cas answered “Well I was home alone and I wanted some chocolate. Nothing else is open as you know, judging from the fact that you’re here as well.”

“True, true” Dean laughed but felt concerned at the same time. Why did Cas have no one to be with at Christmas? Nobody should be alone on this day!

He felt a bit bad for Castiel and on a whim he said “If you want you can come back to ours.”

As soon as he saw Cas looking at him confused he could have hit himself. His mouth had once again been faster than his brain and now he had made Castiel uncomfortable. The other man probably thought he was weird or had ulterior motives.

Which, let’s be real, he kind of did. But he didn’t expect Cas to just jump into bed with him, he wanted to get to know him first.

To his astonishment however, Castiel’s next words weren’t “Leave me alone, weirdo” but rather he said “I’d love to. I hate being alone at Christmas but I’m not close to my family and my friends all went home for the holidays this year. I don’t want to impose though, I’d get it if you just wanted to be nice and didn’t actually think I would agree.”

“No, no. I’d love for you to come. The more the merrier” Dean reassured him quickly and they went up to the counter to pay.

On the way back to his house Dean was pushing the bike and walking next to Castiel while they talked about their jobs and hobbies. Cas was sweet and interesting at the same time which was a dangerous combination for Dean who was falling hard and fast for this guy with the beautiful blue eyes. He hoped that Castiel was at least also a little interested in him.

  


When they arrived at Dean’s house they were met with confused looks and after Dean had told them about what happened the others gave him knowing looks and laughed at Dean’s obvious heart eyes whenever Castiel told a story.

This way the evening progressed and everyone got drunker by the hour.

By the time 2 a.m. rolled around and they all got tired so no one could be trusted to get home safely which is why Dean directed each and everyone to either a guest room or the sofa. Castiel tried to say that he should go but Dean wouldn’t have it “You should stay. There should be enough room for everyone. You can take my bed and I’ll sleep on the sofa.”

He was proud of his drunken brain to have the wherewithal to try and be a gentleman. “No really, I will take the sofa then, Dean” Cas said. Once again Dean’s mouth was faster than his brain when he proposed “My bed is big enough for the two of us.”

But Castiel didn’t seem to mind because he agreed easily.

This was why they were currently lying in Dean’s bed together and were looking at each other.

Dean loved the way Cas’ eyes still looked beautifully blue even though it was quite dark in the room. He didn’t know how to proceed so he joked “I should have put up some mistletoe above my bed.” Cas laughed lightly and to Dean’s surprise he said “I like you.”

“Me too” Dean admitted.

A second later he was pulled closer by a strong hand that tangled into his hair. Castiel’s thumb lightly brushed over his lips before Cas leaned in to kiss him.

It felt like everything in the last two days had been leading up to this moment. Dean sighed in contentment and opened his lips slightly to deepen the kiss. They were both tired so it didn’t lead to much more but they continued kissing for a while until more and more time passed in between kisses and they slowly fell asleep in each others arms.

  


The next morning Dean woke up late and found himself much warmer than usual. Thankfully no hangover, he thought. He tried to turn onto his back to get up but couldn’t do so. Two strong arms were wrapped around him and didn’t let him go. He felt the warm body pressed against his back and lips that were starting to press little kisses to his neck. He shifted more towards Castiel brushing against his hips and feeling the other’s erection pressing against his arse.

“Uh someone’s excited” Dean teased, his voice coming out heavier than intended, even surprising himself with how turned on he got from feeling Cas against him. He pushed back a bit to give Cas some friction and heard the other groan in appreciation.

“Well apparently I’m not the only one” Cas returned the teasing and turned Dean around in his arms so he could kiss him properly.

Dean liked being manhandled in situations like this and sighed into the kiss before deepening it quickly tangling their tongues together. They continued kissing for a while until Cas got impatient and brought their crotches together again to grind against each other. Dean moaned and bit Castiel’s neck in pleasure.

He could see where this was going and was very much on board with it and hoped that Cas was too. “I don’t suppose you’re opposed to a bit of morning sex?” he asked between kissing and taking his shirt off. Cas laughed at him and instead of answering directly he took of his shirt and started pulling of Dean’s pyjama pants and underwear. “I guess there’s my answer” Dean murmured and divested Cas of the last pieces of clothing as well.

He stopped before taking off his boxers and slowly went down Castiel’s torso peppering it with kisses in the process until he reached the waistband of his underwear. He stroked the skin where it met the fabric and pulled  his pants down. Castiel’s erection sprang free and Dean admired it for a second before kissing the head and then down to its base. Cas’ hands went into his hair trying to hold onto something but finding it too short to do so.

“Come on, Dean”, Cas begged, making Dean look up through his eyelashes and meeting the other’s eyes. His pupils were dilated with want and he looked incredibly sexy all wanton and turned on. Dean stopped his teasing and took him into his mouth enjoying the weight of him on his tongue. Encouraged by the sounds Cas was making and the hands that had returned to push him further down onto Castiel’s cock, he went down on him immediately and started bopping up and down in earnest a short moment later.

He hummed around the thick erection making Cas moan and blurt out “Please, don’t, I’m gonna come if you continue this for much longer.”

“No dice” Dean said after pulling off and letting Castiel’s dick slowly slip out of his mouth. 

“I still wanna get you inside of me” he breathed and instead went back to kissing Cas, swallowing the groan he had let out at Dean’s admission. When they had caught their breath Cas ordered “Get on your back” and Dean complied but not before going through his night stand and pulling out lube and a condom. He handed them to Cas and then scooted up slightly on the pillows, laying back and waiting for Cas to lay back down on top of him. He was rewarded with a short kiss and the heat of Castiel’s body pressing him down into the mattress.

He could hear Cas fumbling around with the lube while they were kissing and a moment later a cold slippery finger stroked around his hole. He moaned “Go on” because he wanted Cas there; he wanted to feel his fingers inside of him. Cas laughed “So impatient” and pushed one finger in, moving it around and stretching him slightly.

Soon he was able to add a second one scissoring them and searching for Dean’s prostate. Dean’s whole being was concentrated on that bundle of nerves when Cas finally found it. His hand flew to his erection pumping it a few times until Cas pried his hands off of it “Don’t” he said and Dean shivered at the authoritative voice he used. He squirmed but kept his hands off his cock, instead concentrating on Cas who now added a third finger to his hole which only made Dean more turned on. Cas moved his fingers in and out occasionally hitting Dean’ prostate but always careful to not make him come too soon. Dean could only continue to moan.

He felt ready to take Castiel’s cock by now but Cas seemed to want to be really thorough. Dean urged him “Come on, Cas. ‘m ready.” Cas kissed him again and pulled out his fingers leaving Dean with an empty feeling and a growing anticipation while he put on the condom and slicked up his erection.

Finally he could feel the head of Castiel’s dick at his entrance and shortly afterwards the other pushed in making him stretch around his cock and swallowing his moans with heated kisses.

Dean gripped Cas’ shoulders tight and dug his nails in. He also tried to make Cas push in faster by pulling him in further. Cas bottomed out inside him, his whole body covering Dean’s and when he started moving Dean felt the delicious friction of Cas inside him and against his erection that was trapped between them. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas and controlled the movements to slow them down.

They kissed for a while while moving together but once Cas hit Dean’s prostate again Dean was done for. He could only moan “More” and “Faster” and then gave himself up to Castiel’s thrusts completely. Cas managed to hit it with every push and Dean came closer and closer to coming. He really wanted to touch himself but he remembered Castiels’s command so he didn’t dare to. Either way he soon couldn’t hold back anymore and when Cas pushed in for the last time Dean came with a drawn out groan.

Cas thrust into him a few more times before he came as well, losing control and falling on top of Dean limply afterwards. The both had to catch their breaths and Cas pressed some sweet kisses to Dean’s neck while he regained his composure. They lazily made out for a while afterwards before they decided to get themselves cleaned up.

  


When Dean went to the bathroom in just his boxers he met Sam in the hallway and said “Good morning.” He noticed that his brother was looking at him weirdly and tilted his head questioningly. “I bet  _you_ had a good morning” Sam said and made Dean blush furiously. It seemed that they had been louder than they thought. Well, actually they hadn’t thought about the danger of other people overhearing them at all.

He couldn’t deal with this and he didn’t want to acknowledge this embarrassing fact so he just mumbled a quick “Sorry” and left Sam standing in the hallway. 

He would not tell Cas about this. The guy would probably be really embarrassed as well.

When he came back to his room, Cas was getting dressed while he himself was still in his boxers. He laid back down on the bed patting the mattress next to him. “Stay” he said and Cas smirked at him and teased “Well, isn’t someone keen on keeping me.”

Instead of teasing back Dean just said “Yeah” allowing himself to be vulnerable for a moment. He really liked Castiel and would like it even more if something more came out of this than just a not-lonely Christmas for Cas and an amazing shag for them both, so he told Cas “I would like to keep you actually. I like you.”

“I like you too Dean” Cas confessed and came over and laid down next to him for a moment so that they could kiss some more. “I need to work this afternoon though” Cas added apologetically and Dean sighed “What a shame.”

He added “I’ll just have to stop by once you are free and take you on an actual date then.”

“I’d love that” Cas smiled and kissed him sweetly once more.


End file.
